<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seven by maraudquxxrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550515">seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudquxxrs/pseuds/maraudquxxrs'>maraudquxxrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudquxxrs/pseuds/maraudquxxrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of summers from Luna and Ginny's love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>summer of 1989</em>
</p><p>Ginny and Luna sat on the porch steps of the Burrow, drinking lemonade, watching the boys play quidditch on the last day before term started. “They never let me play,” Ginny complained, eyebrows furrowing, “it’s not fair.”</p><p>Luna touched her friend’s wrist, trying to comfort her as much as she possibly could. “It will only be Ron and you this year, maybe he’ll play with you,” she said hopefully.</p><p>Ginny grumbled, “I can play just as well as any of them and Percy doesn’t even want to play! I could take his place! I could be a chaser just as well as he could, if not better.”</p><p>“You’ve never even ridden a broom Ginny,” Luna said, but smiled at her friend’s passion and complete confidence in herself.</p><p>Ginny glared at the boys. “I will someday.”</p><p>
  <em>sweet tea in the summer, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>cross your heart, won’t tell no other</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>summer of 1991</em>
</p><p>Luna was sleeping over at the Burrow, and she and Ginny were up late into the night. Ginny was attempting to braid Luna’s hair and failing miserably.</p><p>“Ginny, you’re supposed to alternate the strands,” Luna said, detangling her hair yet again, but she couldn’t help but smile. Letting Ginny mess with her hair felt so nice – the gentle graze of the girls’ fingers on her neck every once in a while, the focused look she had whenever Luna got her face in the mirror across the room – it was all just so nice.</p><p>“I know, I know, I just keep forgetting which strand I’m supposed to move next,” Ginny said, falling back onto the bed. “I’m no good at this.”</p><p>Luna brushed out her hair and looked at Ginny, “Just try one more time. For me.”</p><p>
  <em>your braids like a pattern</em>
</p><p>
  <em>love you to the moon and to saturn</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>summer of 1993</em>
</p><p>Ginny curled up in Luna’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably. “I don’t remember doing any of it, Luna, I don’t remember, I swear I don’t.” Luna pulled her friend closer, running her fingers through the ginger hair.</p><p>“Maybe it’s better that you don’t,” Luna said. She had her own share of traumatic experiences, but unfortunately, hers weren’t hidden from her. “Maybe it would be better if you stopped trying to remember them.”</p><p>Luna remembered Ginny before their first year at Hogwarts – brave, passionate, unafraid – and she knew this was this the same girl, but she also wasn’t. The diary had taken something from her, something more than her memories – her innocence, her ability to fear nothing, her smile, her laugh. Luna wished she could turn back time.</p><p>Ginny kept crying in her best friend’s arms until the shaky breaths became steady and her tears were dried on her cheeks, falling into what Luna had no doubt was a nightmarish sleep. She continued to watch her friend, getting no sleep that night.</p><p>
  <em>please picture me in the weeds</em>
</p><p>
  <em>before i learned civility</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i used to scream ferociously</em>
</p><p>
  <em>any time i wanted</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>summer of 1995</em>
</p><p>Ginny stood on the roof of the Burrow, broomstick in hand. “Come on, Gin, you don’t have to do this,” Ron said from below, “I get it, I’ll never say you’re a bad flier again.”</p><p>“There’s no convincing her not to do this, Ron,” Luna replied, eyes narrowed at the sky, and then she steps closer to him so only he will hear her say, “Don’t worry, I asked Percy to cast a cushioning charm on the ground just in case.”</p><p>They both watched as Ginny mounted the broom and set off into the air, and let consecutive breaths of relief when she didn’t fall to the ground as soon as she stepped off the roof. Luna smiled as she watched her friend fly across the sky.</p><p>
  <em>i hit my peak at seven</em>
</p><p>
  <em>feet in the swing over the creek</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>summer of 1997</em>
</p><p>Ginny grabbed Luna at the wedding, pulling her onto the dance floor, and they swayed back in forth, Ginny’s arms around Luna’s waist, and Luna’s arms around Ginny’s neck. They danced for a few songs, smiling at one another, before Kingsley’s patronus showed up, breaking up the party. The girls were torn apart, grabbed by their respective parents and they caught a one last glimpse of one another before being apparated away.</p><p>
  <em>are there still beautiful things?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>summer of 1999</em>
</p><p>Ginny laid tucked into the arms of her girlfriend, having just woken up in their new flat – South Asia this time, another trip for Luna’s job at the Quibbler. Ginny quite loved moving around the world, she had watched Quidditch on six continents now. It was a nice life, a happy life. Ginny wrapped herself closer into the blonde girl. She doesn’t like thinking about the things that could have happened that would have prevented this from ever happening but sometimes the thoughts trick themselves into her mind anyways.</p><p>She felt Luna wake up, the hold on her loosening, the breath behind her neck less steady, “How long have you been up Gin?”</p><p>“Just an hour,” Ginny said, “it’s nothing. I just couldn’t go back to sleep.” This was actually quite normal for them. Ginny always woke up early, always stayed in bed until Luna woke up too.</p><p>“Ginny,” Luna said, pleadingly, and awkwardly, Ginny turned to face her. “I’ve told you over and over to wake me up when you can’t sleep.”</p><p>“I just love being held,” Ginny said, with no shame, moving closer to kiss Luna.</p><p>“Ugh, morning breath,” Luna joked, smiling, when they pulled away.</p><p>“Oh, you know you don’t mind,” Ginny replied.</p><p>
  <em>pack your dolls and a sweater</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we’ll move to india forever</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>summer 2001</em>
</p><p>They were in the Netherlands now, where they had been living since Queen Beatrix had signed a law that legalized gay marriage – they weren’t rushing to get married, they just wanted to and the Netherlands were the first country to allow it.</p><p>It was a relatively small ceremony, but Ginny had never really know what a small gathering was, with her family being large all on it’s own, and a relatively simple one as well. They both wore dresses and flower crowns, neither walked down the either, and they exchanged vows under the stark blue sky.</p><p>And when they kissed for the first time as wives, they both were consumed by the same feeling – love – love for each other, love for everyone around them, love for the past and the present and the future.</p><p>
  <em>and just like a folk song</em>
</p><p>
  <em>our love will be passed on</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>